Electrical boxes are used to allow installers to install lighting fixtures in buildings pre-wired for low voltage and line voltage wiring. The electrical box is coupled to a lighting fixture having low voltage dimming capabilities. Typically, low voltage and line voltage wiring extends from the lighting fixture into the interior of the electrical box by way of a flexible electrical conduit. In many cases, terminal connections of the low voltage and line voltage wiring (present within the electrical box) are electrically coupled to a dimmer switch and a load source, respectively, to complete installation of the lighting fixture.
The presence of low voltage and line voltage wiring within a single enclosure can result in a hazardous condition in the event that the terminal connections of the low voltage and line voltage wiring are in close proximity to one another or physically contact each other. In order to comply with standard electrical codes and maintain a separation between the terminal connections of the low voltage and line voltage wiring, installers may use multiple electrical boxes to separately house low voltage and line voltage wiring. However, the use of multiple electrical boxes is undesirable, as it is costly and results in too much space being needed.